Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251
: Previous Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #250 (Worlds Collide - Part 9) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Sonic the Hedgehog #252 Sonic the Hedgehog #251 is the two hundred and fifty-first issue in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie Comics, released in August 2013. It contains the twelfth and final part of the crossover Worlds Collide. Publisher's Summary The biggest crossover event of 2013 ends here with the stunning conclusion to Sonic/Mega Man: Worlds Collide (part twelve of twelve)! After an intense battle, Sonic and Mega Man are at the mercy of Drs. Eggman and Wily and, to make matters worse, the evil doctors have set the final stage of their plan into motion: to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become unstoppable demi-gods of destruction! But look out bad dudes, our true blue heroes have a plan, too – and it’s ‘super’! The history-making crossover event crashes to a close in the final chapter you can’t miss! Featuring new cover art from Sonic and Mega Man art legend Patrick ‘SPAZ’ Spaziante and an all-new ‘Evil Friends Forever’ variant by superstar artist Ben Bates!The Mega Man Network: Variant Cover for “Worlds Collide” Part 11 & Solicitations for Parts 11 & 12 (Spoilers) Story : Previous Part: Worlds Collide - Part 11 (Sonic Universe #54) ←— : —→ Next: Mega Man #28 : —→ Next: Sonic Universe #55 When Worlds Collide - Finale: Best of the Best The issue opens with Doctors Albert W. Wily and Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik recapping the previous issue's events while taunting the blue heroes about their inevitable victory. Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Dr. Thomas Light tells a frazzled Tails that he's the wrong kind of doctor to tend to his injuries and that he can only try to keep him safe for the time being. Tails tells him not to give up and that Sonic and Mega Man will prevail. Thomas replies by saying that while he has faith that they'll save their worlds, in order for all of them to survive their current situation, they'd need a miracle. Speaking of, suddenly, tons of Robot Masters are disabled in the heat of battle by a storm of familiar weapons raining from the sky. The source of the help is revealed to be the eight original Light Robot Masters, called in to provide extra assistance in the battle by Roll. After Dr. Light informs Knuckles that they're friends, they realize that Sonic and Mega Man have spent a bit too long in the Wily Egg and could probably use some help. With the Light Numbers covering them, Dr. Light, Knuckles, and Proto Man decide to mount a rescue mission atop the Rush Jet and twin Item-2s. Back on board the Wily Egg, Mega Man tries to get Dr. Wily to come to his senses, but Wily tells him that Eggman has opened his eyes to the notion of reshaping EVERYTHING as he sees fit. "One of his OVERLY EXTREME NOTIONS that's actually appealing..." "Don't get lippy with me in front of the children!" Sonic warns Eggman that this is the second time that he's tried this and asks if he was ever worried about completely breaking reality. Eggman replies by saying "Oh, our world is bent so far out of shape, it's bound to SNAP! Yes, I GLEEFULLY abused the fuzzy space-time of this Zone to kidnap your friends and find all the Chaos Emeralds, and without YOU catching on! BUT..." Suddenly, Wily objects, saying that Eggman told him that the Skull Egg Zone would let them CHEAT the rules of reality, not break their worlds. However, Eggman assures him that since they have all seven Emeralds, any damage that's been done will be completely erased when they reshape everything. Wily calms down, saying that Eggman should've TOLD him about these things. The heroes each ask if the other can escape from their capsule to which they both report a negativo. Suddenly, though, Knuckles, Proto Man, and Dr. Light crash into the room, taking both heroes and villains by surprise. Mega Man is relieved to see them while Sonic jokes about how Knuckles is never gonna let him live this down. While Proto Man and Knuckles attack the Docs in their Egg Mobile and Saucer, Light works to free Sonic and Mega Man. The Docs scramble to their Egg-Wily Machine X and the heroes are freed, immediately hopping on Rush with Dr. Light to try and take down the Genesis Wave Generator. Dr. Light tells his son that he doesn't have any E-Tanks, but using the Super Adaptor should give him enough strength to fight. Sonic wonders what a "Super Adaptor" is and Mega Man shows him, merging with Rush into his super form. Sonic gives his new look a thumbs up and says that he actually just gave him an idea. As Knuckles and Proto Man batter the Egg-Wily Machine X's cockpit, the Docs nervously work to get their weapon powered back up. They soon launch into the air and Eggman warns Wily to not draw too much energy from the Genesis Chamber. Wily opposes him by saying that he said that their power was LIMITLESS to which the egg-shaped chap replies that it may only POTENTIALLY be and they need to protect the Genesis Wave at all costs. After Knuckles clangs onto their cockpit to do some more damage, though, Wily's had enough and tries to activate his personal defense systems. However, when they don't respond, he's thrown for a loop as Eggman cackles away at his earlier sabotage. He doesn't laugh for long, though, as his weapons are also disabled when he tries to repel Proto Man. They each realize the other's betrayal and start arguing while Dr. Light, Sonic, and Mega Man arrive at the Generator. Dr. Light says that he can't disable it, but Sonic suggests another idea, urging Mega Man to give him a lift up to the Emeralds. The Docs work towards repairing the fruits of their treacherous acts all the while smacktalking each other and just as Knuckles is about to deal the final blow to their cracked and fizzled Egg-Wily Machine X, they harness the full power of the Emeralds to activate a full system restore, making their mech more powerful than ever. The two call a temporary truce and try to mount an attack on the two red heroes when Sonic and Mega Man make it to the Emeralds, going into super forms and taking huge swipes at the monstrous machine, halting it. Super Sonic thanks Knuckles and Proto Man for the cover and tells them that they can handle things now while Super Mega Man suggests that they tell Duo to fall back as well. The Docs look in shock at their golden nemeses before firing everything that they've got at them. The golden super heroes maneuver past and shoot down the projectiles as they come, Sonic urging Mega Man to be as reckless as possible due to their new invulnerability. Mega Man fires a super Mega Buster shot at the Machine, but the Docs dodge it. However, this opens up a window for Sonic to come in with a super spin attack at their back. The machine repels Sonic with a laser and puts up a shield, causing the heroes to try a new tactic. After reminding Mega Man of his invincible state, Sonic distracts them by banging at their shield repeatedly so the gold robot can unleash a huge blast, shattering their defense. "AHH! I hate that robot!", says Eggman. Sonic and Mega Man make short work of the rest of the machine's weapons (all the while, their friends look on as the Super Genesis Wave starts to take effect, including Duo and a newly reformed Chaos, free from his Chaos Devil form) when they realize that with the Genesis Wave currently rewriting things, they need to wrap this up quickly. They decide to combine their forces into a Super Sonic Shot that completely destroys what's left of the Egg-Wily Machine X. The heroes super bro-fist on a job well done as they look on at the dimensional distortion affecting the cosmos. Mega Man thinks that they're too late, but Sonic assures him that with a little Chaos Control, it's no problem. After explaining the concept to Mega Man, both heroes focus and charge up Chaos energy blasts to return their respective worlds to normal. In the meantime, a downed Dr. Wily in his Saucer looks on as he stews in his defeat. Dr. Eggman, however, isn't going down so easily. Despite Wily's claim that it's over, he refuses to listen and starts quickly repairing the machine's severed head to create a makeshift Egg Mobile which he then uses to rush recklessly towards Sonic. Almost finished creating their respective energy balls, Sonic warns Mega Man to not loose focus no matter what happens. Of course, this prompts Eggman to slam into Super Sonic, rocketing them both towards their changed world. Sonic tells Mega Man not to worry about him and take the shot to restore his own world, which he does, all the while thanking Sonic for everything. As Mega Man floats back down towards his vortex home, he smiles that everything on Earth will be back to normal. Things aren't so good for Sonic, on the other hand, as with Eggman ramming him, he can't seem to perfectly focus. Realizing that it's now or nothing, he takes the shot and Eggman follows up with a laser, fraying the ball somewhat, but still creating an obvious change in the warp. "That...that doesn't look right..." "Oh, for the love of...Eggman, what did you DO?! WHAT DID YOU--" The issue ends as Sonic and Eggman are enveloped by whiteness. Off Panel There-There, I Understand Jet the Hawk complains that he isn't in the crossover, as it contains high speed races, new worlds, new treasures, and tons of guest stars. Big the Cat pats his back to comfort him, saying that Froggy isn't in it either. However, Big's strength knocks Jet into the ground. Appearances Characters * Chaos Devil * Egg-Wily Machine X Sonic the Hedgehog * Doctor Eggman * Sonic the Hedgehog / Super Sonic ** Mecha Sonic (Vision, cameo) * Metal Sonic * Chaotix ** Charmy Bee ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon * Team Dark ** E-123 Omega ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mecha Sally (Vision, cameo) * Cubot and Orbot * Chaos Mega Man * Dr. Wily * Mega Man / Super Mega Man * Treble * Bass * Duo * Cloud Man * Astro Man * Gyro Man * Proto Man * Aqua Man * Dive Man * Sword Man * Air Man * Skull Man * Commando Man * Solar Man * Star Man * Burner Man * Strike Man * Dr. Light * Rush * Blade Man * Plant Man * Nitro Man * Clown Man * Wave Man * Centaur Man * Compass Man (First appearance, cameo) * Cold Man * Cut Man * Guts Man * Elec Man * Time Man * Fire Man * Oil Man * Ice Man * Bomb Man * Roll (Mentioned) Special Weapons * Super Adaptor (First appearance) Locations * Skull Egg Zone ** Wily Egg Trivia *Ironically, despite Eggman and Dr. Wily clearly not being friends anymore by this issue, it still included an "Evil Friends Forever" variant cover. *In the page that Dr. Light's original eight Robot Masters appear, Compass Man (from Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha)'s silhouette can be seen among the enemy Robot Masters (see Page #3 in the Preview section below). *The motherboards that were sabotaged by Wily and Eggman during their mutual betrayal are named B. and C. and M.B.M., alluding to the spinoff games Mega Man: Battle & Chase and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, respectively. *Doctor Eggman mentioning Egg-Wily Machine X's "self-repair systems running at 251%" is a reference to number of this issue. Gallery Cover art SonicC251V.png|Evil Friends Forever Variant cover by Ben Bates SonicC251VC.jpg|Convention Exclusive Variant cover by Lamar Wells, Jim Amash and Dustin EvansArchie Comics News: Archie Comics at New York Comic Con 2013 SonicC251VTextless.jpg|Evil Friends Forever Variant cover art by Ben Bates Preview SonicC251-1.jpg|Page #1 SonicC251-2.jpg|Page #2 SonicC251-3.jpg|Page #3 SonicC251-4.jpg|Page #4 SonicC251-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 251 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues